HK-206/Hero
Abilities at long range. |name-lr=High Caliber Rounds |skill-lr='E/RB,LMB/RT:' During E/RB FORTIFY, shots deal more at close range. (+37) |name-rl=Impeding Fire |skill-rl='E/RB,LMB/RT:' During E/RB FORTIFY, shots inflict . (-5% movement speed, 1s duration) Intensity increases with each hit. (Maximum: -30%) |name-rr=Debilitating Rounds |skill-rr='E/RB,LMB/RT:' During E/RB FORTIFY, shots inflict . (-5% damage, 1s duration) Weakness increases with each hit. (Maximum: -50% damage)}} . (525) |name-r=Hand Cannon |skill-r=Replaces your RAIL GUN with a mid-range Cannon. On direct hit, enemies. (1s duration) |name-ll=Armor Piercing |skill-ll='HOLD RMB/LT:' Charged shots pierce and add 50% . |name-lr=Parallel Outputs |skill-lr='E/RB,HOLD RMB/LT:' During E/RB FORTIFY, your chest gun fires while you charge your RAIL GUN. |name-rl=Daze for Days |skill-rl=On direct hit, duration is increased to 1.5s. |name-rr=Concussive Explosion |skill-rr='E/RB,RMB/LT:' During E/RB FORTIFY, all enemies hit by the explosion.}} and sets enemies on . (3s) |name-l=Mortar Love |skill-l=Explosion deals +30% more . |name-r=Impact Trigger |skill-r=Explodes and on impact. |name-ll=Kaboom Box |skill-ll=On hit, creates a area. (3s duration) |name-lr=Heavy Artillery |skill-lr='E/RB,Q/LB:' During E/RB FORTIFY, your explosion deals 80% more . |name-rl=Percussive Force |skill-rl= enemies much farther. |name-rr=Speed Loader |skill-rr='E/RB,Q/LB:' During E/RB FORTIFY, your cooldown is reduced by 50%.}} , increased accuracy, and resistance to pushes. (Unable to move) TAP E/RB AGAIN: Unfortify. |name-l=Siege Mode |skill-l=Gain a 500 HP . |name-r=Rapid Recalibration |skill-r=Gives a 10% boost to LMB/RT BULLET BARRAGE. (5s duration) Fortifying/Unfortifying is 2x faster. |name-ll=Shock Absorbers |skill-ll= to disruption while shielded. ( , , , , and ) |name-lr=Earth Mover |skill-lr=Gives you front . (3s duration) E/RB,E/RB: Unfortifying foes away. |name-rl=Power Differential |skill-rl=Gives a 20% boost to LMB/RT BULLET BARRAGE. (8s duration) |name-rr=Servo Boost |skill-rr='E/RB,E/RB:' Unfortifying gives +25 and . (1s duration) Reduced cooldown. (-6s)}} for basic attacks. |name-r=Stonewall |skill-r=You are to . |name-ll=Battle Fury |skill-ll=Gain 10% for each kill or death. |name-lr=Run n Gun |skill-lr= while performing your LMB/RT BULLET BARRAGE. |name-rl=Iron Skin |skill-rl=+5 . F/LS+RT,LMB/RT: After using FOCUS, gain +200 to maximum . (5s duration) |name-rr=Hero's Vitality |skill-rr=+15% maximum .}} Talents (50 dmg/s, 5s duration) on burning foes.}} duration by 1s. |clash=Gives additional .}} . |clash=80% degen reduction while Fortified.}} Strategy While he's super adept at dealing damage and taking damage, HK-206 has low mobility. Without a good support team, he's essentially a turret with no target. Combine him with a team that kites enemies to HK-206 and you've got a haymaker that dominates the center lane. Tips and Tricks *You can outrange most heroes, and your should help you win any ranged exchanges, so do your best to keep your distance. *Upgrades like Self Repair can make it very difficult to dislodge you from a fortified position, but you should still be careful and not get too far away from your teammates. A character like Lord Knossos could easily close the distance and wail on you before you can un-fortify and retreat. *When using piercing shot, aim for squishy characters even if The Margrave or another beefy character is in front of them. Your Piercing Shot will go right through them and hit the character behind them. *Unless you're in combat, you should Fortify. Fortifying reduces your gross damage and your upgraded skills, so unless you need to be mobile, Fortifying is 100% the right choice in most situations. *With that in mind, you should still be moving. Fortifying is great, and you should keep doing it, but you should be Fortifying as you move with your team, as you're going to be much more effective that way. *The Railgun is a single use skill that you can only use once. Target carefully, and practice often before using in combat. *The upgraded Fortify skill increases your speed, turning you from a basically defensive hero into a quick assault hero. *S.W.A.R.M. is a very powerful attack at close range, but should be used in 1-on-1 or hectic moments. *Mortar strikes are powerful, but have a long cooldown, so you should use it when groups of fighters clash or when groups of enemies are moving together - otherwise, you're wasting it and forcing a huge wait. *Remember the high fire arc of the mortar, and account for this when targeting enemies. ru:HK-206/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills